


Trailers and Tea

by imusuallyobsessed



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 13th Doctor - Freeform, Domestic Oliver, F/M, Married Olicity, Mayor Oliver Queen, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Sick Felicity, Sickfic, doctor who - Freeform, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imusuallyobsessed/pseuds/imusuallyobsessed
Summary: Felicity is home sick with the flu, and Oliver takes time off to care for her. That does not mean watching the trailer announcing the 13th Doctor twenty-nine times.





	Trailers and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> OHFAT prompt: one more time. I saw a Tumblr post about how excited Felicity would be about a female doctor, and this little ficlet just ran away with me! It was fun and silly, and reminded me that this fic-a-thon is for FUN and I shouldn't pressure myself to create every week if I don't have time! I was feeling the heat a little last week, but then I had zen thoughts and all was well. I hope you guys enjoy!

“One more time!”

“Felicity, you’ve watched this video twenty-eight times already.”

“Yes, and I want to watch it a twenty-ninth. Would you deny a sick woman her happiness?”

Felicity blinked her big blue eyes up at her husband from behind her glasses, pouting just a little when she glanced from the smart TV remote in his hand back to his face.

Her nose was red and her voice scratchy. She was two days into the flu, and Oliver had taken time off from City Hall to care for her. A bowl of made-from-scratch chicken-noddle soup (with homemade noodles and broth) sat steaming in her lap, and a thick extra-large knit blanket swaddling her. She had the chills badly, and not even the height of summer outside could deter her.

But this was bordering on insanity. Did his wife really need to watch this video again? It wasn’t even two minutes long! She had it memorized, Oliver was sure.

“You said screens were making your head pound today. I thought you wanted to read this afternoon?” he hedged, trying to convince Felicity to let this video go.

“That was before!” she cried, her voice still a sick croak that made his heart lurch. Damn, how much he loved her. “Now I have to watch this again! I have to start analyzing the imagery and – ”

Her phone ringing broke the silence, and Felicity jerked it out from her burrow of blankets and answered it faster than Oliver thought even Barry could move.

“Cisco! Hi! Did you see… Oh my gosh, I know! I loved it! Jodie Whittaker is amazing!”

Oliver sighed, thankful for a moment of reprieve. Before Felicity could remember her mission, he retreated into the kitchen – with the tv remote – and began brewing his wife another cup of peppermint tea. She preferred the caffeinated stuff, but even with her rejection of any semblance of healthy food, she couldn’t deny the mint helped her breathe better.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he took it out to see a text from Thea.

**_Speedy: Did Felicity see it yet?_ **

**_Oliver: Are you seriously asking that?_ **

**_Speedy: Haha_ **

**_Speedy: True, though_ **

**_Speedy: Don’t be surprised if her Halloween plans change._ **

**_Oliver: I’m not dressing in tweed._ **

**_Speedy: I wouldn’t worry about that. Just make sure you look good in blue._ **

Oliver had a half-typed text asking what his sister meant, but Felicity interrupted with, “Hon?! Did you take the remote?”

Oliver shook his head and brought his wife a mug of tea. The remote was safely hidden in his back pocket.

“Tea, Felicity. Do you need some advil?” he asked. She had a crinkle between her eyes that usually meant she had a headache. It was different from her worried crinkle.

If high-school Ollie could see his future self – differentiating the crinkles between his wife’s eyebrows.

Barry, Caitlin and Cisco were having a three-way FaceTime, all talking among themselves while he talked to Felicity. She’d tried to tell him a million times it wasn’t called FaceTime – it was a specialized function on the new SmoakPhone – but Oliver could only learn this technology things so quickly.

His wife huffed, but her eyes were warm. “I hate how well you know me. Yes, I’d love some advil,” she said. Oliver turned to get the painkiller from the bathroom when he felt small, nimble fingers extract the smart remote from his pocket.

“Thanks, honey!” she chimed, going back to her rapid-fire conversation with her friends.

Oliver rolled his eyes and got Felicity some advil, resigning himself to sitting on the other end of the couch from his wife’s nest and watching the video five more times before listening to thirty minutes of analytics and breakdowns.

Eventually, Felicity yawned and Oliver leaned into the frame. He snatched the phone from her falling grip and grinned at Team Flash. “Sorry, guys, but Felicity’s got to rest. She’ll call back tomorrow.”

They’d barely managed to all say goodbye before Oliver hung up.

Felicity sighed. “That was mean, Oliver,” she murmured, but her eyes were hazy and she was sagging against the couch. Oliver put her phone on the coffee table – out of reach – and sat back down by her side and wrapped his arm around her.

“You need to rest if you want to get better, baby,” he said, leaning over to kiss Felicity on the crown of her head.

She leaned against him fully, her blanket-burrito-self pressed against his side.

“Thanks for watching the video with me.”

Oliver grinned. Her eyes had already slipped shut and her breathing had evened out. Oliver slipped off her glasses gently and set them aside, returning to wrap his wife in his arms before he murmured, “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? If you liked it, drop me a comment and kudo here and check me out elsewhere!
> 
> Tumblr: [@imusuallyobsessed](https://imusuallyobsessed.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [@usuallyobsessed](https://twitter.com/usuallyobsessed)


End file.
